InuYasha's Secret Love
by Mimi Moonstone
Summary: The point of veiw switches between Inu and Kagome. But that still doesn't change that they love each other! And InuYasha plans to tell her!
1. InuYasha's Secret Love Part One

Inu-Yasha sat in a tree, looking down at his sleeping companions. Kagome, Sango, Shippo, Kerara, and Miroku sleeping soundly around the fire they had built earlier. He looks at Kagome mostly, his secret love, Kagome has yet to figure it out, but behind his snarling appearance he really does love her. He sees her turn over in her sleep and then looks off at the night sky, thinking of nothing but her. The question is, will she ever know?  
  
INU-YASHA'S SECRET LOVE  
  
Part One  
  
"NO KAGOME YOU CAN'T GO!"  
  
"INU-YASHA I'M GOING WITH YOU!"  
  
"NO!"  
  
"YES!"  
  
"Alright you two brake it up! Inu-Yasha, Kagome can come with us if she wants"  
  
"Thank-you Sango, I'd be glad to." Inu-Yasha rolls his eyes and stalks off, but not with out some last words.  
  
"Fine go ahead, get yourself hurt, see if I care if my brother takes another wack at you."  
  
"I don't care, as long as I get to go." she mumbles.  
  
"What was that Kagome?!"  
  
"Oh, uh nothing, heh heh "(;;;)  
  
"Whatever." Inu-Yasha said then finally stalked off.  
  
"You really shouldn't argue with him Kagome." Shippo pipes up.  
  
"And why not! It's not like he cares if I argue with him or not! I actually believe he doesn't care about anything except the jewel shards and the tetsusaiga."  
  
"I can't disagree with you there Kagome." said Miroku.  
  
"Hmp. I didn't want to be agreed with in the first place." with that she stalked off in the same direction as Inu-Yasha.  
  
"They're exactly alike, huh Sango."  
  
"Yep."  
  
Inu-Yasha sat angerly under a tree waiting for an idea to hit him. 'Okay' he thought 'Sesshoumaru has another jewel shard, Kagome's mad at me, and I just got in another argument with her. Can this day get any worse?' with that Inu-Yasha looked up. 'Yes it can.' Shippo was walking toward the already angry Inu-Yasha.  
  
"Hey Inu-Yasha. Why'd you and Kagome fight again?"  
  
"Hey Shippo, why can't you mind your own business?"  
  
"I don't know, why can't you stop fighting with her."  
  
"Because it's none of your business!" at this point Inu was about to reach over and strangle the cute fur-ball,(what don't tell me you don't think that) but he stopped himself.  
  
"What's wrong Inu-Yasha?"  
  
"NOTHING, OKAY?!"  
  
"Alright, you don't have to get mad about it."  
  
"I'M NOT MAD!"  
  
"Sure." and just as Shippo was about to walk away Inu-Yasha reached over and picked him up by the tail, the threw him against the tree. Shippo landed with a crunch against it, then hitting the ground rubbing the large knot on his head.   
  
"OW!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Serves you right you flee-bitten fur-ball."  
  
"Speak for yourself" he mumbled than ran off as quick as possible  
  
While shippo scurried away Inu-Yasha sighed and continued to think about what others would think was about the jewel shard (especially Kagome at that.) But really, it was about Kagome herself. Inu-Yasha was crazy for her, but whenever he tried to tell her he would always end up yelling at her, and then another fight (then more beating up Shippo time). InuYasha sighed and looked up at the sky, its colors slowly changing from blue to an orange and pink. When Inu-Yasha looked down he saw that Kagome was walking toward him. 'Oh god, what now'  
  
"Inu-Yasha?"  
  
"Yeah, What is it?!" he yelled as Kagome came over the hill and finally reached him.  
  
"Are you mad at me or something?"  
  
"Kagome I just don't want you hurt by Sesshoumaru, that's all."  
  
"Inu-Yasha, it surprises me after all we've been through that you don't think I can handle it!"  
  
"I think you can handle yourself just fine Kagome, I just don't know what he will do next."  
  
"Well anyways I just wanted to bring you some food." Kagome handed him a bowl of noodles and started to walk off.  
  
"Oh yeah Inu-Yasha."  
  
"Huh"  
  
"I just wanted to let you know there is a new moon tomorrow."  
  
"Uh-huh." with that Inu-Yasha started at his food. 'OH WELL THAT'S JUST GREAT! NEW MOON AND MY BROTHER!', he thought.   
  
The next day Inu-Yasha and his group packed up there things heading north-west, toward Sesshoumaru's hiding spot. All along the way he thought about the new moon, the jewel shard and Kagome.  
  
"Inu-Yasha." came a voice from behind him "is there something wrong?"  
  
sigh "No Kagome there isn't anything wrong."  
  
"That's not what your face says."  
  
"Well Kagome" he said turning to face her "my face doesn't really express what's happening in my head. Got it."  
  
"Yeah, yeah."  
  
"What was that"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"Hmp" he said turning back around to face ahead of him, he was sitting cross-legged on the back of Kagome's bicycle. But sitting this close to her un-nerved him. Kagome's sent was doing strange things to him. 'What is this feeling', he thought to himself. 'Is it love?' then he brushed that thought aside, 'Demons can't love. . . but then what about my father, what of a half-demon. I bet half-demon's can love.' then once again he squelched the thought. But he couldn't stop thinking about her. Also, as he remembered Kagome telling him, there was to be a new moon tonight, 'That would mean,' he thought to himself, 'That I would be a human, and I'd feel human emotions.' So Inu-Yasha decided to tell Kagome . . . tonight. 


	2. InuYasha's Secret Love Part Two

Story so far: Inu-Yasha and his companions (Kagome, Shippo, Sango, Miroku, and Kerara) are heading toward Sesshoumaru, plus there is a new moon tonight. And Inu plans to tell Kagome about his love for her tonight.  
  
INU-YASHA'S SECRET LOVE  
  
Part Two  
  
"We should really stop." Inu-Yasha said.  
  
"And why is that Inu-Yasha?" asked Miroku.  
  
"Well that's a no-brainier. Look why are we heading for my brother on a new moon?"  
  
"Good point." said Miroku with a sigh.  
  
"So stopping it is then ." said Kagome, while slamming on the brakes on her bike, sending Inu-Yasha flying about two feet off the bicycle, landing on his head.  
  
"OW! God damn-it Kagome!"  
  
"Oops, sorry Inu-Yasha." She said with a smile and he forgave her in his heart, but outside he must remain his usual self, or people will suspect things, and they would never let him live it down.  
  
"Yeah, yeah whatever, Kagome."  
  
About an hour latter they had stopped everyone, found a suitable place to make camp, then built a fire. And all before the sunset. But only about thirty minutes before. While he was still a half-demon Inu-Yasha, jumped up into a tree to compose a plan for telling Kagome how he felt about her. Also to wait out the new moon. He looked up at the sky and saw that the new moon was peeking up over the horizon. Though, how he could tell we don't know. He looked back down at the ground and saw Kagome looking at him. Then he felt it. The feeling he always got when he transformed into a human. It was like someone was cutting off you hair, after growing it for seven or more years and watching it fall away, and feeling the weight lift from your head. And the author has some experience with it seeing as she just cut seven years worth of hair off. All of a sudden he felt an overwhelming feeling takeover his heart. 'What is this?! It's so... so...weird. So...nice and bad at the same time. Could this be.' Inu-Yasha felt his eyes widen with shock, and he was still looking at Kagome. 'Love'. He knew Kagome could read him like a book, except when in demon form, she couldn't read his love. But in human form? She was able to for a brief second, but it wasn't enough to grasp the concept of what had just happened. So she walked over to the tree to find out for herself.  
  
"Inu-Yasha?"  
  
'Yes my love' he thought but didn't say. "Hmm?"  
  
"Inu-Yasha. What was that I just saw, flickering in you eyes?"  
  
"What do you mean what was that you saw in MY eyes?"  
  
"Nothing, Mr. Snappy. I just wanted to know what you were thinking about just now. I know something just happened in you mind."  
  
Inu-Yasha turned his head to the side, avoiding Kagome's eyes. He knew she would be able to read him.  
  
"Inu-Yasha?"  
  
sigh "It was nothing Kagome." he said, but what he really wanted to say was....I love you.  
  
That night when most everyone was asleep Inu-Yasha jumped from the tree, and went for a walk. He stopped on a hill and looked out at the view it gave. The hill was so high up it was more like a mini-mountain. He could see everything from miles around. So he thought it was the perfect place to think about Kagome. He thought wrong. Inu-Yasha suddenly herd footsteps coming up behind him. He sniffed the air, doing it entirely out of habit. For he couldn't smell who it was anymore because Human's couldn't. So he turned his head good enough to see Kagome standing behind him.  
  
"Hey Kagome."  
  
"Inu-Yasha."  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
Kagome sat down beside him, staring at him.  
  
"You really shouldn't have wandered away from camp."  
  
"And you shouldn't have stayed up."  
  
Kagome sighed. "I knew you'd try to leave eventually."  
  
Inu-Yasha smiled. Then Kagome surprised him. She laid her head on his shoulder.  
  
"Kagome I-uh."  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"Oh, it's nothing Kagome."  
  
"Really? I don't believe you Inu. Something has been wrong with you all night. You told me once that when you are in human form that you feel human emotions. What emotion are you feeling now, and all night?"  
  
Inu-Yasha thought for a long time. Well about four minutes.  
  
"Inu-Yasha?"  
  
"Uh...there is no easy way to explain."  
  
"Try your best."  
  
"Ok Kagome..........I -uh......um...."  
  
"Oh spit it out Inu-Yasha!"  
  
Kagome was sitting up and sitting right in front of him, staring at him, waiting impatiently for an answer.  
  
Inu-Yasha smirked.   
  
"Ok Kagome....um. Its still really hard for me to say. But Kagome I uh.....I." Inu-Yasha sucked in a deep breath, finally he was going to tell her.  
  
"Kagome..........I love you." 


	3. Kagome's Secret Love Part One

Authors note: this and the next chapter is the same as the first two, except from Kagome's point of view.  
  
Kagome laid at the bottom of the tree around a fire they had built earlier. Sango, Kerara, Miroku and Shippo lay asleep around her. Inu-Yasha was in the tree above her. Though he couldn't tell, she was very much awake, she couldn't stop thinking of him.  
  
KAGOME'S SECRET LOVE  
  
part one.  
  
"NO KAGOME YOU CAN'T GO!"  
  
"INU-YASHA I'M GOING WITH YOU!"  
  
"NO!"  
  
"YES!"  
  
"Alright you two brake it up! Inu-Yasha, Kagome can come with us if she wants"  
  
"Thank-you Sango, I'd be glad to." Inu-Yasha rolls his eyes and stalks off, but not with out some last words.  
  
"Fine go ahead, get yourself hurt, see if I care if my brother takes another wack at you."  
  
"I don't care, as long as I get to go." she mumbles.  
  
"What was that Kagome?!"  
  
"Oh, uh nothing, heh heh "(;;;)  
  
"Whatever." Inu-Yasha said then finally stalked off.  
  
"You really shouldn't argue with him Kagome." Shippo pipes up.  
  
"And why not! It's not like he cares if I argue with him or not! I actually believe he doesn't care about anything except the jewel shards and the tetsusaiga."  
  
"I can't disagree with you there Kagome." said Miroku.  
  
"Hmp. I didn't want to be agreed with in the first place." with that she stalked off in the same direction as Inu-Yasha.  
  
"They're exactly alike, huh Sango."  
  
"Yep."  
  
Kagome walked stubbornly after Inu-Yasha. She walked up the hill that was blocking her view of Inu-Yasha and she saw him still walking, his back facing her. She got to the top of the hill and swerved to the left and walked down the side of the it. Down that side was a river where Kagome stopped and sat, thinking of Inu-Yasha. 'Oh Inu-Yasha, I love you so much, but you are so stubborn! All dog demons must be if him and his brother are so much alike. God, please help him to realize how I feel.' Kagome thought to herself, alone by the river, with nothing to comfort her but her daydreams of Inu-Yasha.  
  
About two minutes after sitting by the river, Kagome headed back to the little camp they made and pulled out three packets of Ramen noodles and put them in a pot that they always carried with them, she had brought back a bucket of water with her when she came from the river. So Kagome put the pot on a tiny stand over the fire and began to boil the noodles. Later when the noodles were done, which was about three minutes later, Kagome spooned some in a bowl, and took out some chopsticks from her back-pack that she had labeled as Inu-Yasha's (because there was a giant tooth mark in one of 'em). Kagome then walked up the hill, and past a scurrying Shippo and on to Inu-Yasha. 'I hope he still isn't mad at me' she thought to herself as she approached him.  
  
"Inu-Yasha?"  
  
"Yeah, What is it?!" he yelled as Kagome came over the hill and finally reached him.  
  
"Are you mad at me or something?"  
  
"Kagome I just don't want you hurt by my evil brother."  
  
"Inu-Yasha, it surprises me after all we've been through that you don't think I can handle it!"  
  
"I think you can handle yourself just fine Kagome, I just don't know what my brother will do next."  
  
"Well anyways I just wanted to bring you some food." Kagome handed him a bowl of noodles and started to walk off.  
  
"Oh yeah Inu-Yasha."  
  
"Huh"  
  
"I just wanted to let you know there is a new moon tomorrow."  
  
"Uh-huh." with that Inu-Yasha started at his food  
  
'What a jerk, doesn't even care a new moon is here.' she thought then went back to join the rest of the crew, and to sleep. But she got little sleep, cause all she thought of was Inu-Yasha.  
  
The next day the group packed up there things heading north west, toward Sesshoumaru's hiding spot. Inu-Yasha sat on the back of Kagome's bike as she peddles away from camp. Whenever Inu-Yasha sat this close to her she just wanted to hug him. But she couldn't.  
  
"Inu-Yasha."she said to the back of his head "is there something wrong?"  
  
sigh "No Kagome there isn't anything wrong."  
  
"That's not what your face says."  
  
"Well Kagome" he said turned to face her "my face doesn't really express what's happening in my head. Got it."  
  
"Yeah, yeah."  
  
"What was that"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"Hmp" he said turning back around to face ahead of him.   
  
Kagome peddled onward and kept thinking about Inu-Yasha. She decided that she would tell him that she loved him...tonight. 


	4. Kagome's Secret Love Part Two

Authors note: like I said; Kagome's point of view.  
  
KAGOME'S SECRET LOVE  
  
Part two.  
  
"We should really stop." Inu-Yasha said.  
  
"And why is that Inu-Yasha?" asked Miroku.  
  
"Well that's a no-brainier. Look why are we heading for my brother on a new moon?"  
  
"Good point." Said Miroku with a sigh.  
  
"So stopping it is then." Said Kagome, while slamming on the brakes on her bike, sending Inu-Yasha flying about two feet off the bicycle, landing on his head.  
  
"OW! God damn-it Kagome!"  
  
"Oops, sorry Inu-Yasha." She said with a smile and he just rolled his eyes.  
  
"Yeah, yeah whatever, Kagome."  
  
About an hour later they had gotten everyone to stop and had built camp. It was just thirty minutes until sunset when they had finished. Inu-Yasha, knowing that being a human was coming soon, jumped into the nearest tree (which was very close) and settled himself down. 'Probably waiting it out up there . . . what a coward' Kagome thought as she continued to watch him. Suddenly Inu-Yasha looked down at her, and his hair was becoming black from the roots down. But Inu-Yasha was staring at Kagome, and for a brief second an emotion flickered across his eyes, then he turned his head. 'Oh my God. What was that? I know I can read his emotion's through his eyes . . . but that . . . I never saw that before! Could it be . . . love?' After that brief thought went through Kagome's mind she walked up to the tree.  
  
"Inu-Yasha?"  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"Inu-Yasha. What was that I just saw in you eyes?"  
  
"What do you mean what was that you saw in MY eyes?"  
  
"Nothing, Mr. Snappy. I just wanted to know what you were thinking about just now. I know something just happened in you mind."  
  
Inu-Yasha turned his head to the side, avoiding her eyes. He knew she would be able to read him.  
  
"Inu-Yasha?"  
  
sigh "It was nothing Kagome." He said.  
  
Kagome had then walked away, and as she was trying to sleep, and failing while listening to the soft snoring sounds Shippo made and the deep, relaxed breathing from Sango and Miroku. She couldn't sleep. She knew Inu-Yasha would pull something tonight. Sooner or later he would walk away from camp, if he didn't than that would be a surprise to Kagome. Only a few minutes after Kagome had finally got her breathing to sound as if she was asleep, did she hear Inu-Yasha jump down from the tree and walk, stealthily, away from the camp. Minute later Kagome slowly got up and followed. He was sitting at the top of a hill so tall it seamed like a mini-mountain. She was less than three feet away from him when he turned his head and saw her.  
  
"Hey Kagome."  
  
"Inu-Yasha."  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
Kagome sat down beside him, staring at him.  
  
"You really shouldn't have wandered away from camp."  
  
"And you shouldn't have stayed up."  
  
Kagome sighed. "I knew you'd try to leave eventually."  
  
Inu-Yasha smiled. Then Kagome surprised him. She laid her head on his shoulder.  
  
"Kagome I-uh."  
  
"Hmm?" 'Oh Inu-Yasha, don't ruin this moment, in a minute I'll tell you that I love you' she thought to herself  
  
"Oh, it's nothing Kagome."  
  
"Really?" she said lifting her head thinking that the moment was spoiled. "I don't believe you Inu. Something has been wrong with you all night. You told me once that when you are in human form that you feel human emotions. What emotion are you feeling now, and all night?"  
  
Inu-Yasha thought for a long time. Well about four minutes.  
  
"Inu-Yasha?"  
  
"Uh . . . there is no easy way to explain."  
  
"Try your best."  
  
"Ok Kagome . . . I -uh . . . um . . . "  
  
"Oh spit it out Inu-Yasha!" 'I'm going to say that I love you in a minute so whatever it is can't ruin this' she thought while turning he body so she was in front of him. Stairing, waiting, to tell him.  
  
Inu-Yasha smirked.   
  
"Ok Kagome . . . um. It's still really hard for me to say. But Kagome I uh . . . I" Inu-Yasha sucked in a deep breath.  
  
"Kagome . . . I love you." 


	5. InuYasha's Secret Love Part Three

A/NYay, now it's back to Inu's style, and of corse it'll go like this; two chapters on InuYasha's point of view then on to those two chapters in Kagome's point of view, and heed this warning: if someone dares to even steal my style in this fanfiction then they will be severely punished.  
  
InuYasha's story thus far; InuYasha and Kagome had another fight before setting off to pay Sesshoumaru a little visit then in InuYasha realizing that they were heading to his brother on a new moon, they stopped, and while in human form with emotions rushing through him he told Kagome that he loves her.  
  
"Ok Kagome . . . um. It's still really hard for me to say. But Kagome I uh . . . I" InuYasha sucked in a deep breath, finally he was going to tell her.  
  
"Kagome . . . I love you."  
  
INUYASHA'S SECRET LOVE  
  
part three  
  
Kagome stared at him, her jaw slackened, eyes like deer's eye when they are in front of a raging car on a back road. And InuYasha just sat there, like he expected her to say something, hoping for her to say something. Something that went like 'I love you too'. 'As if' he thought 'Like Kagome could or would ever love me.'. So until someone even dared to breathe InuYasha sat there, head lowered, his black bangs drooping unhappily over his eyes. Lucky for him the darkness of the night without a moon and his hair covered the red-hot embarrassment that was slowly making its way from his neck to spread across his face as Kagome sat there, unblinkingly staring at him. And he didn't like her staring at him. Not one little bit.  
  
"Um . . . Kagome, can you please say something, before I go insane."  
  
Kagome stared at InuYasha as he lifted his head up to face her, to look her in the eye.  
  
" . . . . . . . . . . . InuYasha." Kagome said softly, at almost a whisper, "InuYasha I . . . um don't know what to say . . . except . . ." Kagome looked at InuYasha's glassy eyes and leaned forward and . . .  
  
InuYasha stared at Kagome as she leaned toward him, and he hoped what would happen. But unfortunately at that moment . . . Shippo popped up and went awww.  
  
"YOU LITTLE FUR BALL!!" InuYasha and Kagome Screamed at the same time, while InuYasha kicked him off of the mini-mountain. So now InuYasha and Kagome's happy-sappy moment was over. But when InuYasha and Kagome sat back down, Kagome sat there blushing profoundly. InuYasha looked at her, still worried.  
  
"Okay Kagome, what where you saying." Inu asked, still worried.  
  
"I didn't say anything InuYasha . . . I was going to um . . ." then Kagome leaned forward, and kissed him on the cheek. They both blushed at the same time.   
  
"Kagome . . ." InuYasha said, once again worried."  
  
"Yeah InuYasha?"  
  
"Does this mean you like me?" He asked hoping, willing for it to happen.  
  
But Kagome hung her head and shook it sorrowfully.  
  
"No . . . " she said and InuYasha's heart dropped, "No, I don't like you."  
  
InuYasha hung his head as well.  
  
"I....I unders-"  
  
"No, you don't understand. No, I don't like you InuYasha." She paused.  
  
"I love you too." 


	6. InuYasha's Secret Love Part Four

A/N:Muhahahaha! I love cliff hangers and I love making my readers wait, so now, with further a due, Inu!  
  
INUYASHA'S SECRET LOVE  
  
part four  
  
The next morning, the first to see Kagome and InuYasha was Sango, and she went and fetched Miroku, and for some reason the couldn't find Shippo.  
  
"Miroku!" Sango whispered frantically and shook the sleeping "monk".  
  
"Yes beautiful woman." he muttered in his sleep and turned over.  
  
"YOU EVIL MONK!" she whispered as best as she could and kicked him.  
  
"Ow!" he tried to yell but Sango covered his mouth.  
  
"Miroku, be quiet. And come with me, and see what I found." she said sheepishly, and slyly and Miroku got up and followed Sango.  
  
When Sango had led Miroku to InuYasha and Kagome they both smiled.  
  
InuYasha and Kagome where sleeping next to each other and InuYasha had his arm around Kagome's waist. (A/N-Don't worry folks they still have their clothes on!) InuYasha's head was buried in Kagome's hair, inhaling the sent of it deeply as she slept. Kagome just laying there, smiling in her sleep.   
  
Miroku and Sango looked at each other, thinking the same thing. Should they wake them? The new moon was over and InuYasha was no longer a full human but a half-demon again. For his claws and hair were back to their original form. It was time for them to go to Sesshoumaru to get the jewel shard from him. But they knew they shouldn't. So Miroku and Sango walked off, and sat around the long-gone fire, talking.  
  
Later on when Kagome finally awoke, the first thing she realized was someone breathing on her neck. The second thing was the arm draped casually around her waist. She turned around, knowing very well who it was and who was going to wake up when she did so.   
  
InuYasha awoke immediately and opened his golden eyes to look into Kagome's. 'So it wasn't a dream' InuYasha thought. They looked at each other and InuYasha smiled, and said what he was thinking.  
  
"So, it wasn't a dream?"  
  
Kagome looked at him and smiled.  
  
"If it was a dream, than it was a dream come true for me."  
  
"Same with me."  
  
They both smiled, and InuYasha leaned forward and kissed her on the lips. And Kagome didn't back away. 


	7. Kagome's Secret Love Part Three

A/N: Kagome's point of view again, sorry for the last very short chapter. Like I said, I like cliff hangers  
  
Kagome's story thus far; Kagome and InuYasha had another fight before setting off to pay Sesshoumaru a little visit then in InuYasha realizing that they were heading to his brother on a new moon, they stopped, while InuYasha was in human form Kagome was about to tell InuYasha that she loved him . . . when he told her.  
  
"Oh spit it out Inu-Yasha!" 'I'm going to say that I love you in a minute so whatever it is can't ruin this. She thought while turning her body so she was in front of him. Staring, waiting, to tell him.  
  
Inu-Yasha smirked.   
  
"Ok Kagome . . . um. It's still really hard for me to say. But Kagome I uh . . . I" Inu-Yasha sucked in a deep breath.  
  
"Kagome . . . I love you."  
  
KAGOME'S SECRET LOVE  
  
part three  
  
She stared at him, her jaw slackened, eyes like deer's eye when they are in front of a raging car on a back road. And InuYasha just sat there, like he expected her to say something. And all Kagome would do was think, instead of saying something. 'Oh . . . my . . . god. This isn't happing. It's a dream right? If it's a dream, then I've died and gone to heaven. It's a dream come true. But why aren't I saying anything! Come on Kagome! Say that you Love him back!' In her mind Kagome sighed, with all the thoughts running through her mind, she couldn't speak. So until someone even dared to breathe InuYasha sat there, head lowered, his black bangs drooping unhappily over his eyes.  
  
"Um . . . Kagome, can you please say something, before I go insane."  
  
Kagome stared at InuYasha as he lifted his head up to face her, to look her in the eye.  
  
" . . . . . . . . . . . InuYasha." Kagome said softly, at almost a whisper, "InuYasha I . . . um don't know what to say . . . except . . ." She looked at his glassy eyes and leaned forward and . . .  
  
He stared at her as she leaned toward him. But unfortunately at that moment . . . Shippo popped up and went awww.  
  
"YOU LITTLE FUR BALL!!" InuYasha and Kagome Screamed at the same time, while InuYasha kicked him off of the mini-mountain. So now InuYasha and Kagome's happy-sappy moment was over. But when InuYasha and Kagome sat back down, Kagome sat there blushing profoundly. InuYasha looked at her. And Kagome began to worry that his feeling would go away with the human of him.  
  
"Okay Kagome, what where you saying." Inu asked, and she was still worried.  
  
"I didn't say anything InuYasha . . . I was going to um . . ." then she leaned forward, and kissed him on the cheek. They both blushed at the same time.   
  
"Kagome . . ." InuYasha said."  
  
"Yeah InuYasha?"  
  
"Does this mean you like me?" InuYasha asked. And inside Kagome was smiling 'finally, an opportunity to say it', she thought. And she hung her head and shook it sorrowfully.  
  
"No . . . " she said and she saw InuYasha's heart drop, "No, I don't like you."  
  
InuYasha hung his head as well.  
  
"I....I unders-" He began but she interrupted  
  
"No, you don't understand. No, I don't like you InuYasha." She paused. Smiling inside, "I love you too." 


	8. Kagome's Secret Love Part Four

A/N: I'm not making you wait long huh? Wrote this and Chapter three tonight   
  
KAGOME'S SECRET LOVE  
  
part four  
  
The next morning, the first to see Kagome and InuYasha was Sango, and she went and fetched Miroku, and for some reason the couldn't find Shippo.  
  
"Miroku!" Sango whispered frantically and shook the sleeping "monk".  
  
"Yes beautiful woman." he muttered in his sleep and turned over.  
  
"YOU EVIL MONK!" she whispered as best as she could and kicked him.  
  
"Ow!" he tried to yell but Sango covered his mouth.  
  
"Miroku, be quiet. And come with me, and see what I found." she said sheepishly, and slyly and Miroku got up and followed Sango.  
  
When Sango had led Miroku to InuYasha and Kagome they both smiled.  
  
InuYasha and Kagome where sleeping next to each other and InuYasha had his arm around Kagome's waist. InuYasha's head was buried in her hair, inhaling the sent of it deeply as she slept. Kagome just laying there, smiling in her sleep. Dreaming of last night.  
  
Miroku and Sango looked at each other, thinking the same thing. Should they wake them? The new moon was over and InuYasha was no longer a full human but a half-demon again. For his claws and hair were back to their original form. It was time for them to go to Sesshoumaru to get the jewel shard from him. But they knew they shouldn't. So Miroku and Sango walked off, and sat around the long-gone fire, talking.  
  
Later on when Kagome finally awoke, the first thing she realized was someone breathing on her neck. The second thing was the arm draped casually around her waist. She turned around, knowing very well who it was and who was going to wake up when she did so.   
  
InuYasha awoke immediately and opened his golden eyes to look into hers. 'I love those golden eyes of his, I will always love the' she thought, atairing at his eyes. They looked at each other and InuYasha smiled.  
  
"So, it wasn't a dream?"  
  
She looked at him and smiled.  
  
"If it was a dream, than it was a dream come true for me." she said, meaning every word.  
  
"Same with me."  
  
They both smiled, and InuYasha leaned forward ('oh my god') and kissed her on the lips. And she didn't (and wouldn't) back away. 


End file.
